


Your Body Is A Weapon

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Feels, Lingerie, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel sees him from across the bar, dancing with his friends, having the time of his life with no drink in his hand. Joel wants Ray so badly even though he is his boss' son, Ray is next in line to take over the family business, and Joel wants nothing more than to make him moan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body Is A Weapon

Joel sees him, across the room, the colored lights making him even more attractive as he dances with his friends. If Joel hasn’t been looking at him all night, he’d think he’s drunk dancing.  
He knows exactly who this Puerto Rican is, Ray Narvaez Jr, the son of a mob boss, the prince of the mob. He is a legend even though he hasn’t risen to power yet.  
Joel knows that he isn’t older than twenty six, but he can’t help it, he can't help, but want to go up behind him and show him what it’s like to be fucked, to be dominated by someone older, to show that he isn’t the big scary future mob boss he thinks he is.  
He takes another sip from his drink, his eyes still locked with the dancing Puerto Rican as music thumps through speakers, it would be easier if he wasn’t constantly being watched by not only his friends, but other henchman. He can only imagine how much of a whiney whore he would be in bed, scratching up Joel’s back as the older man fucks him.  
Joel quickly shakes off the thoughts, taking a deep breath and shifts a bit to get the thoughts out of his head.  
He could easily go up to Ray, tell him some bull shit, then drag him to the washroom and see if he can keep quiet in a washroom stall, as he shows Ray what it’s like to have his cock sucked on.  
He can see one of his friends come up to him, red hair and glasses, he made sure the drugs were disrupted and not in one of the runner’s systems, he’s seen how angry he can get.

“You know I can get one of those henchman to throw your ass out of here, Heyman.” He comments, getting close enough for Joel to hear.

“You wouldn’t I’m surprised you even noticed me, you were a bit busy basically fucking Gavin.” 

“Ha ha, very funny, dickhead. I know that’s what you want to do with Ray, fucking the mob boss’ son. What are you like fifty? Where’s you pedo van you creep, get back into it” Michael sneers.

Joel taps another sip from his drink before responding with a shit eating grin “I’ll remember that next time I find you being fucked against the warehouse wall by none other than Geoff Ramsey, isn’t he like what, forty-five now? I think that’s just a tad too old for you.” 

“Fuck off, you fucking pervert.” Michael growls before punching Joel in the face.

Joel flies back onto the rest of the booth, smirking at what just happened. His vision clouds in pain, but he can’t help but smirk, knowing that this is how it’s supposed to go down. Even if he has a nasty bruise on the side of his face by the morning, it’ll be worth it when he hears Ray scream underneath him tonight. 

It’s all a plan, a big scheme to get Ray into his pants, and it’s going accordingly so, he guesses that Michael can act after all. The sting on his face is nothing that he can’t handle, while they were practicing this act the ginger got a bit too animated and punched Joel a few times, not only in the face. He can understand why Geoff could get off from this fiery ginger.

“What the fuck, Michael!” He hears the Puerto Rican shout as he gets closer to the pair. Rushing towards the pair to see what just happened. 

Michael looks from Joel to Ray as he rubs his fist, that is blooming bright red and says “He was talking shit about my dance moves, calling them a piece of shit and that I should take fucking dance classes.”

That wasn’t exactly the scripted lines the decided on, but his dance moves were atrocious.  
Joel slowly sits back up and assures “It’s alright, his dance moves were really bad.”

Ray bites his bottom lip, making Joel forget about the pain thumping under his skin to the beat of the music, but how he’d love to bite on that bottom lip, make it dark red and swollen, not as red as the love bites that would climb up his neck like fruit on a vine.

“Are you sure?” He asks, reaching out to the older man.

Michael gives Joel a look, showing that he owes him the money, three thousand dollars in cold hard cash by the morning or Michael will spill the beans.

“I’m positive.” Joel responds, taking hold of Ray’s hand, feeling the tanned skin in his hands.

“Do you need help getting home?” Ray asks, his big brown eyes looking to Joel.

He can imagine those eyes shut, as he claws at the mattress, wanting the older man to give him more pleasure than he is receiving. Those brown eyes clouded with lust, a need to get fucked by Joel, to feel his cock in his hole.  
For a mob boss’ son he is making this too easy for Joel.

“That would be nice.” Joel responds with a smile, years of acting have really paid off for him.

He gets up and follows Ray out of the club, still holding onto his hand. Joel feels a bit wobbly when he first gets onto his feet, but quickly regaining the ability to walk with no other issues.  
They get to the door and they hear one of his so-called bodyguards ask “Where are you going?”

Joel knows who it is, it’s his good friend Jack. He may act all tough, but he is actually a big softy and wants to not only make sure that Ray is okay, but also everyone else in the group.

“I’m taking him home.” Ray responds, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to Joel who gives his friend a slight wave.

“Joel, make sure he’s okay, you have your gun right?” Jack asks, worry in his eyes.

Of course he doesn’t want anything to happen to the son of the most terrifying mob boss, who with a snap of his fingers can send anyone to their death.

Joel lifts his t-shirt up a bit, revealing the handgun and responds “Of course, now, have some fun, Jack. You’re off the clock for now.” Grinning at his friend.

Jack rolls his eyes and Ray lads Joel out of the club, a smile on his face when they get into the cool night of Austin.  
They start to walk, their only company are the yellowing street lights and the breeze that wraps them up like a cool blanket.

“So, where does the infamous, Ray Narvaez Jr want to go?” Joel asks, smirking at the younger male, rubbing his thumb over Ray’s, trying to be a gentleman to the younger male before he teaches him what it’s like to be fucked.  
He quickly feels himself get pushed into a barely lit alleyway, pressed up against the grimy, graffiti covered brickwall.

“What the fuck!” He snaps, surprised by what just happened.

“You think I’m an idiot. A little twink that is going to be the next mob boss. A little whore who’s never been fucked in his life.” Ray growls “You think I didn’t know about your plan with Michael? The sett up to get me into your pants. To be fair, Michael went a bit off script, and if I didn’t know any better I would’ve taken it seriously. You can’t trust Michael, we’ve been friends forever, also three grand is a drop in the bucket for him.”

Joel looks at him with wide eyes, even more surprised by the words that just came tumbling out of his mouth. He responds “That fucking snitch. I’m going to kill him.”

Ray presses against Joel, feeling the older man’s hard cock strain against his jeans. He mumbles into Joel’s ear “And guess what, Joel, maybe I want it. Maybe I don’t want to be the docile heir to the modern throne, maybe I want to be underneath someone, in more ways than one.”

Joel groans, after hearing those words in that tone, he doesn’t think that he can jack off to porn anymore. Feeling the younger man pressed up against him, dominating him even though he is shorter and weaker than the older man.

“Am I the only one who can give you that satisfaction?” Joel asks, looking to the younger male.

Ray shrugs “There could be others, but you’d be the only one to get away with it.” his voice like warm honey in the older man’s ears.

He wants to badly to grab Ray by the hair and drag him back to his apartment, throw him inside, and fuck him on the carpet so hard that he has a bad case of carpet burn for the next number of weeks.

Ray leans in to Joel, eyes fluttered shut, lips slightly puckered, ready to kiss the older man.  
Joel closes his eyes, ready for feel Ray’s lips against his own.  
Before he could get that satisfaction of a kiss, the feel of Ray pressed up against him is gone, ghosting on his skin. He opens his eyes to hear footsteps running away down the street, but Joel’s head is spinning too much for him to go after the younger male.  
This won’t be the last time he sees the boss’ son, he’ll make sure he gets that kiss.

-

A week later Joel is still thinking about Ray, he’ll see him around the warehouse, sitting on boxes and messing around with his friends, but he’s never had a chance where he can fuck Ray like he confessed a week earlier while pressing him up against a brick wall.  
Now he’s sitting on the couch in his apartment, wearing a loose t-shirt and sweatpants, his handgun is on the side table, just incase anyone tries to pull any kind of shit, he doesn’t exactly live in the safest neighbourhood in the city.  
He’s thinking about the first time he met Ray, nothing more than a scrawny seventeen year old, scared to look at anyone in the eyes. Everyone thought he was a joke, but once he grew up, and got the cops off their trail twice, he became more of the leader they were expecting, now the trouble is making sure that he doesn’t get killed, that’s where people like Joel and Jack come in.  
Joel only took part in that role to get closer to Ray, wanting Ray to want him, to let Joel live out all of his stupid, fucked up fantasies because after so long of solely watching porn, he wants to try some of that shit out.

He hears a knock at the door, and he looks to it, suspicious of who is knocking, no one is coming over and he didn’t order any pizza. He leaves it alone till he hears another knock, this time louder and more forceful.  
He sighs before putting the television remote down, getting up and grabbing his gun as he slowly approaches the front door. He hears another knock as he looks through the peephole, he sees Ray, carrying a big, black plastic bag.  
Joel quickly gets the door unlock, putting the gun down by the side table near the door. He gets the door unlock and opens it, letting Ray in.

“Hello, Joel.” Ray smiles, looking at the older man.

“Hey, why are you here? How did you even know where I live?” Joel asks, as he closes the door, locking it once more.

Of course Ray would know where he lives, with a wad of dollar bills and saying his father’s name would make anyone talk.  
Ray throws the bag onto the couch, it almost bouncing off the couch and onto the carpeted floor. He turns around and gets close to Joel again, that once ghostly feeling now alive and well, making Joel feel fire in his veins.

“It wasn’t that hard. Do you know why I’m here?” Ray asks, his lips almost against Joel’s own.

“I can only guess by the bag sitting on my couch.” Joel responds in a sarcastic tone, before he is met with Ray’s lips.

His lips feel amazing against his own, like nothing he has ever imagined before. He wraps his arms around Ray’s shoulders, pulling him closer, to get more of the feeling on his lips. His lips are warm and soft, the taste of Coke still lingering on them.  
When they part, Ray plays with the hem of his t-shirt as Joel holds him close. He asks in a quiet voice “Want to get started?”

“I thought you’d never ask, I want to see what’s in that bag.” Joel responds with a smirk.

Ray gets out of his grip and walks over to the couch to retrieve the bag, before slipping off his shoes as he walks back to Joel. He smiles “Let’s get started then, Heyman.”

Joel groans and grabs Ray’s free hand before dragging him to his bedroom, opening the door and almost throwing the Puerto Rican into the room. He staggers inside, before sitting on the bed, laying back, spreading his legs and bending them at the knee.

“Look at you, you little slut. coming to my house, I’m pretty sure not under your father’s permission, he’s probably blissfully aware that his prized heir is in his worker’s apartment.” Joel growls, hearing the small sound that Ray makes only makes the other man further explain “You need to be fucked into you’re a sobbing mess, being fucked against this bed, making is squeak and groan along with you. The boss’ son was supposed to have some sort of pride, but I guess that’s all tossed into the wind now.”

Ray looks at him, fluttering his eyelashes, making Joel growl “Get out of that position, now. Stop acting like a whore for at least two minutes, maybe I should put a cock ring on you, if you have any, maybe that’ll keep you busy while I look into the bag.”

The Puerto Rican sits up, his legs still spread and bent. Joel walks over and sits down beside him, getting the bag out of his grasp before opening it. 

“Joel, would you mind if I wore the outfit that is inside the bag?” Ray asks, fully sitting up and moving his legs so they hang over the bed.

“Okay.” Joel responds before feeling around for it. His fingers catch the soft material and pulls it out, a small red practically see through dress with small straps and a soft touch to it. He asks “Is this it?” Not able to believe that ray wants to wear this in front of him.

Ray nods “There’s also underwear with it.” before taking it from Joel

“You went overboard with this, I wasn’t expecting any of this, let alone having you turn up at my apartment.” Joel comments as he feels around for the same feeling fabric as the dress.

Ray feels the dress under his fingertips, still as soft as when he bought it. He responds “I said what I wanted, and this is part of the package.”

Joel pulls out a thong, it’s the same shade of red, but the material is more opaque than the dress. Ray takes it from him before getting off of the bed, he slowly strips of his hoodie, t-shirt and shorts, leaving him in his underwear.  
Joel leans over and grabs the younger male’s ass, making him gasp. He quickly looks to Joel before taking off the boxers, and getting on the thong.

“You little twink.” Joel smirks as he sits back in his original position.

Ray gets the over dress on, Joel is surprised that the thong can cover the younger male’s cock without causing it to fall out.

“How do I look, sir?” Ray asks, making his voice sound different, more cute that before.

The word ‘sir’ makes a shiver of pleasure run up Joel’s spine. He pulls the front of his sweatpants down, revealing his boxer covered hard cock, standing at full attention, wanting some pleasure from Ray. He asks “What are we going to use first?”

“I was going to bring a gun, for you to use on me, but I forgot.” Ray replies, linking his fingers together in front of him.

Joel pulls his sweatpants back up and responds “I’ve got you covered.” then gets up and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Ray sits on the bed, pulling the bag onto his lap before searching around inside. Thinking about Joel’s cock ring comment made he start to think. He pulls it out of the bag and says “Perfect.”

Joel grabs his gun from the side table, taking out all of the bullets so he doesn’t accidentally shot off Ray’s head, not only would he never get to have sex with him again, but he’d most likely be meeting the same fate as him a week later.  
He puts the rounds onto the table before walking back to the bedroom to find Ray sprawled out onto the bed, with a cock ring, buzzing away at his cock, making the younger male grip the sheets.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” The older man smirks, going up to Ray, keeping the gun close to his side.

“Making myself feel good because you took too long.” The younger male responds, followed by a moan.

The dress is on the floor and the thong is pulled down, the elastics wrapped around his thighs.

“I would’ve liked to see that dress on you longer.” Joel smirks before pointing the gun to Ray’s face “Now, get those panties off, and get on your stomach.”

Ray smiles and before rolling onto his stomach before letting out a moan.  
Joel puts the gun down onto the nightstand and says “Don't torture yourself, Ray.” placing a hand on the younger man’s head “It’s meant to feel good.”

Ray turns his head to look at him, and he smiles “It’s fine, Joel, it feels good.” before licking his lips. His eyes clouding with lust, darker than they were before, the cock ring is working wonders onto his body.

Joel slowly thrips out of his clothes, tossing them onto the floor of the bedroom, leaving them to be picked up later. He’s glad that he decided against the garlic dip with his pizza that he ordered for dinner, he’s also glad that he showered this morning and shaved, or else it might have ruined the moment.  
Ray grins against his bed, looking to the dark haired man, before moving his hips up and down, precum smearing along the white sheets of the bed, Joel is also glad that he made his bed, instead of leaving it a mess.  
Joel dips his thumbs past the waistband of his black boxers before pulling them down to his ankles where he steps out of them.

“You’ve always been loyal, Joel. Now show me all of those little fantasies that you have. I know you have a lot of them.” Ray winks before another moan escapes his lips as pleasure shoots through his body.

“How did you know that?” Joel asks, arching his eyebrows at the man in his bed as he climbs onto the bed, behind Ray, putting the black plastic bag onto the floor to make more room for them.

“Michael said that the kind of sex you wanted to have with me was something that we completely different.” Ray responds, wiggling his hips a bit as he raises them so he is resting on his knees while the rest of his body is laid out, his face pressed up against Joel’s pillow.

Joel kisses up the Puerto Rican’s back, when he gets to his shoulder blades he says “This feels so wrong, but holy fuck I can’t help myself. You may have the throne, but you have something more deadly.” 

Ray raises his head a bit and asks, feeling bits of his back wet from the kisses as he asks “What is that, Joel?”

Joel moves to the Puerto Rican's ear and says in a voice that almost sounds like a breath “My undying loyalty.” 

“That may come in handy.” Ray responds, his voice mixing with a moan that is passing his lips by the end of the sentence.

“Now, what does the most powerful man in the city want, other to wither and whine over a cock ring.” Joel purrs, his lips still close to Ray’s ear.

“I’m not the most powerful man, but I would like it if you fucked me.” Ray responds before putting his face down against the pillow, raising his hips even more.

Joel moves away from Ray and rests upwards on his knees, his hands on Ray’s bare ass. He responds “I can do that. I have something to ask.”

Ray lazily draws patterns into the grey pillow, the feeling of Joel’s hands on his body makes him smile “What is it?”

“What made you come by here with that bag? I feel like I am taking a big risk, especially with who you are.” Joel asks, as he runs a hand up and down Ray’s back, feeling the younger male shiver with delight.

“Well, I’m taking a bigger risk, you could have a disease.” Ray jokes, but yelps when he feels Joel’s hand on his cock mixed with the buzz of the ring. Joel slowly glides his hand up Ray’s shaft, making the younger male let out another moan “Shit.”

Joel moves his hand away and responds as he places a hand on the middle of Ray’s back “Trust me, I’m clean, there’s nothing crawling on my dick.”

“Good, because so am I.” Ray grunts before raising his hips a bit more as more waves of pleasure roll through his body as a rhythmic pace

Joel digs his nails into Ray’s back before leaning over and pressing another kiss on Ray’s lips, scratching down the tanned man’s back as he presses bruising kisses on his lips, like some pulled out of one of his fantasies that form in his mind. He grind against the younger male, making him get pushed up more against the pillow as he feels the other man’s cock press against his ass cheek.

 

“You’re such a tease, life fuck, Joel.” Ray groans, gripping the dark pillow.

“And you are such a little whore, it’s weird how that comes up when we’re both in bed with the lights dimmed and the world seeming quiet. In an instant you go from heir to the throne, to moaning whore, begging to be fucked, by one of your father’s employees of all people.” Joel responds before leaning over and licking the shell of Ray’s ear.

Ray shivers at Joel’s words, being called a whore makes him feel good, the way it slides off of Joel’s tongue, and the voice he uses to say it.

“Joel.” Ray moans, feeling Joel grind against him once more, making him start to bite his bottom lip.

Joel asks “Do you have lube in that bag of yours?” before moving away from Ray’s naked body and to the bag on the floor.

“Yeah, one of them is peach flavored.” Ray responds before grinding against the mattress once more. 

Joel picks up the bag from the floor, placing it on the bed before searching for the bottle. His eyes occasionally looks up to see Ray’s ass grinding the air as the Puerto Rican grinds against the bed some more to get more friction against his cock that is trapped in the ring that is vibrating, which is driving him insane.

“If I knew that this cock ring would drive you that crazy I would’ve taken it off of you.” Joel chuckles before picking out a small bottle from the bag, seeing the label have a small peach on it. He puts the bag back on the floor before asking “Is this what you want?”

Ray stops moving his hip against the bed to look at Joel, seeing the bottle he quickly nods “Don't you dare do that, Joel. Yeah, that’s what I want, it’s the peach flavoured, it feels better and tastes amazing. Come on, Joel, hurry up, you’re driving me crazy.” His voice turning into nothing more than sultry moans, trying to get Joel to fuck him, instead of waiting as the cock ring buzzes to his core. He’s glad he didn’t put it higher than low or else he would’ve came at least twice by now.

Joel flicks open the cap before squirting some onto his hand as his eyes are trained on Ray’s plump ass. He can easily sink his teeth into the flesh, making the younger male yelp in surprise, and whine if the older man is biting too hard.

“You look so amazing, Ray, I can imagine your tight, little hole painted white with my come.” Joel growls as he covers his cock with the lube on his hand.

“I bet you would love that, maybe a little too much.” Ray responds, letting another wave of pleasure start to run through him, he is slowly starting to feel himself grow closer to orgasmising.

Joel leans over and taking the buzzing toy off of Ray’s cock, making the younger male whine, wanting Joel to put it back on here since he was starting to get close.

“Joel, you’re a dick.” Ray whines, gripping the sheets.

“Well, you’re going to get a dick soon enough, I don’t want you to come so quickly, Ray. It’ll ruin all of the fun for me.” Joel responds with a smirk on his lips before using his lube covered fingers to slicken Ray’s tight hole, making it easier for Joel to put his cock inside without hurting either one of them.

“You’re a little bitch, maybe I should’ve asked Gavin or Michael to fuck me.” Ray replies, his voice slightly strained.

Joel nips at Ray’s back, making the younger male let out a loud moan, and he responds “Yeah, right, Ray. If it wasn’t for me, you’d be alone in your little panties, jerking off till you can’t get hard anymore.”

Ray lets out a groan, knowing that if Joel declined his request he would end up doing that, it wouldn’t be the first time, wait till his father leaves for business, the younger male would grab a box from the closet, which contained lace panties, thigh high tights, and a vibrator, he’s so glad that his father never walked in on him like this, the mob boss wouldn't understand.

“You know I’m right.” Joel purrs, snapping Ray out of his thoughts, before pushing a lube covered finger deeper inside of Ray’s tight hole, making the younger male gasp.

“Y-Y-Y-Yes, you’re right, fuck, Joel, your fingers, they’re so good.” Ray responds, his voice as tight as his hole that Joel is trying to loosen so he does not hurt the Puerto Rican.

Joel presses a kiss on Ray’s tailbone before pushing another finger inside of Ray’s hole, feeling how tight Ray is around his fingers. He slowly parts his fingers away from each other, slowly starting to scissor Ray’s hole open a little more, making the younger male moan loudly, but not a moan of pain, but rather pleasure.

“F-f-fu-fuck!” Ray stutters out, his hole feeling like it’s on fire, but pleasure still ripples through him.

Joel presses a kiss on Ray’s ass, licking a small stripe on the plump flesh, he could never imagine that Ray could be this perfect, not only is he kinky in the sheets, but his body is incredible

“You are just incredible, Ray, you whiny little whore, you come to my door with a bag and asking for sex, I’m surprised that when I opened the door, you weren’t suddenly on your knees.” He comments before licking another stripe along Ray’s ass cheek.

Ray’s eyes roll to the back of his head as Joel moves his fingers a little bit faster. He manages to get out “J-J-J-Joel.”

“Yes, Ray?” Joel asks, using his other hand to grab the younger male’s other ass cheek.

“I-I-I was trying to be p-p-p-polite.” He stutters out, followed by another moan because Joel moves his fingers farther apart.

“I know you were, but I could easily see that glint in your eyes, seeing how badly you wanted to just get on your knees, open that mouth of yours, inviting me to shove my cock down your throat.” Joel responds, his voice low enough for only Ray to hear, and not any noisy neighbours, they could easily tattle of the couple.

“Y-Y-You dick.” Ray responds, knowing that it’s true, when he drove here all he could think about was how to approach Joel with the request for sex, the idea of being needy at first, on his knees and his mouth open, crossed his mind more than once.

Joel slowly takes his fingers out of Ray’s hole, the younger man shivering and missing the lack of fingers inside of him. He sets himself up, leveling himself with Ray’s puckered hole, it slick with lube.

“Are you ready?” He asks, wiping his lube covered hand onto the sheets before putting it on Ray’s lower back, keeping the front half of the younger male pressed against the mattress. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Ray responds, his voice nothing more than a mewl. As soon as the words escape the younger male’s lips, his own hand is slapped over his mouth, his face flushing dark red in the embarrassment, realizing what subconsciously escaped.

Joel looks at Ray, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide, no believing what he had just heard, who would’ve guessed the son of the most feared mob boss would have a daddy kink.

“Shit, fuck, I’m sorry. I-I-I should leave.” Ray groans after he moves his hand away from his mouth, his face still bright red.

Instead of laughing and leaving the room, or making fun of the younger man like Ray expected, instead as he starts to slowly wiggle his way out of Joel’s grasp, the Puerto Rican feels a hand in his inky curls, keeping him in place for fear of having the curls ripped out. He hears in a low voice, something that would fit an animal, not a person “Where do you think you’re going? Daddy didn’t let you move.” 

Ray freezes and asks “W-w-what?”

“Well, if you’re going to call me Daddy, you better listen to me.” Joel responds with a smirk, making Ray’s knees feel like jelly.

The older man presses more kisses along the other man’s tanned back, making him shiver as Joel whispers “Listen to your old man.”  
Ray nods and rests back onto the mattress, letting the older man take his hips so he can level his cock with the younger male’s hole.

“I didn't know you had a daddy kink.” Joel says before slowly sliding himself into Ray, the younger male gasping.

“I didn’t know that you would be so accepting. Most men would probably run off.” Ray responds before he breaks out into a moan.

“Well, most men wouldn’t fuck the mob boss’ son into the sheets.” Joel responds before slowly moving his hips, making Ray move forward a little bit.

Ray moans “Fuck, Joel, you’re so fucking big.”

“Have you ever had cock in you?” Joel asks, moving the hand that once held a tight grip on Ray’s hair moves to the back of the younger man’s neck, clutching it tight enough that Ray lets out a little whimper.

“I-I-I've never had cock inside of me." Ray admits "I've only ever had toys in me, mo-mo-mo-mostly just vibrator, this is all new for me. it feels so good."

"Oh, so I'm your first, the first cock to fuck you, who would've guessed that someone with so many connections, especially to places where hookers are of plenty, and so much money, has never had cock inside of him before. Now I can see why you're so tight, and your walls are clinging to my cock. You’re whimpering and calling me Daddy like you know me by no other name." Joel teases, trying to make Ray squirm under him.

“Joel, you dick, such a fucking dick.” Ray groans, squeezing his eyes shut.

Joel flicks the back of Ray’s head, making the other man whine as the dark haired man asks “What did you just call me?”

Ray whimpers in response “Daddy, Daddy’s a dick.”

The dark haired man rolls his eyes before moving his hips a bit more, grinding farther into Ray, making the younger male groan as he feels Joel’s cock go deeper inside of him.

“Say that again, Ray.” Joel growls before leaning closer and whispers in Ray’s ear “I dare you.” His voice like sweet caramel mixed with barb wire, something soft and warm with an added iciness to make the Puerto Rican shiver in delight.

“I fucking hate you.” Ray whines, gripping the sheets as he arches his back.

“I can handle that, but right now my cock is inside of you, so I guess you don’t hate me that much, since you did just come to my door and demand sex, then to top it off, you .” Joel chuckles, before hearing Ray make another soft noise, close to a whine, drowned in pleasure.

“D-D-Daddy.” Ray moans out, wanting Joel to move faster.

Joel moves his hips a bit faster, getting a satisfied moan from Ray as the older man asks “What is it, Ray?”

Ray grips the sheets, letting out another loud moan, long and bogged down in pleasure. He finally drops his head back onto the bed and whimpers out “More, fuck, please, more.” His words sounding broken and almost incoherent

“Say the magic word, Ray, come on, I know you can do it. Hasn’t Daddy taught you your manners?” Joel asks, slowly getting into the role of a so called “daddy”, knowing that it gets Ray off. He starts to move his hips slower, making Ray slur out a string of curses, making the older man smirk.

“Fuck.. Fuck, fuck, please.” Ray whines, not even making proper sentences anymore, his cock is burying into his stomach, needing release so badly.

Joel guess that all the talk, and all the toys was just a cover up for the whining, moaning mess that he can easily become, the older man pulls back the layers and he finds nothing more than what is under him right now, the scent of sweat and peach flavored lube clinging to his skin like icing on the cake, and the moaning in a way that would put a porn star to shame.

The dark haired man can’t let Ray whine and moan like a little twink, and not get anything in return. He moves one hand from Ray’s hip and moves it to the younger male’s throat, applying a small amount of pressure to it, making Ray’s eyes roll back, and the moans getting all choked up due to Joel’s hand.

“I-I-I-I’m a twink.” Ray whines, his voice low and soaked to its core in lust.

Joel slows down, going as deep as he can inside of Ray before going back to his quick pace. He responds “Yes you are, Ray, you’re my little Puerto Rican twink, Daddy’s fuck toy.”

Ray whines at the words flowing from Joel’s mouth, and the add pressure to his neck only makes things worse. He whimpers, his words a mess “I-I-I g-g-gonna cu-cum-cum.” 

“Is my Ray going to come from my words, are they stronger than those pesky toys that you brought over?” Joel asks, feeling the sweat on his skin start to cool down from the open window and the night breeze rolling through.

Ray grinds his hard nipples across the soft material of the sheets and he nods, letting out a little yelp as Joel’s cock brushes against Ray’s prostate.

“Perfect, my Ray is going to come all over the bed like the dirty boy he is.” Joel growls, making Ray’s skin prickle. He slowly moves his cock back a bit, making the Puerto Rican whine from the lack of pressure. He adds “It’s alright, my little twink.” before forcibly driving his cock back into the younger man, making him cry out.

Before Ray could even think twice about what just happened, he can feel himself coming onto his stomach, a few splatters getting onto the bed, but he is too lost in a daze to care, even if he is laying in it, it getting on his stomach even more than before, but the warmth from that is nothing compared to the little shocks flowing through his body, like every nerve in his body is alive at this very moment.

Joel sees Ray let out a groan and become weightless, limp on the bed, starting to feel warmth boil up in his stomach he starts to move faster, wanting more of the friction.

“J-J-Jo-Fuck!” Ray groans, his head is spinning, his heart is in his throat as it beats rapidly. He feels like he is on top of the universe and nothing can bring him down from this exhilarating high.

“You’re so amazing, Ray, I’m glad I was your first, I’m glad you knocked at my door.” Joel goes on, the heat growing along his skin, like there are matches under his skin, and are being lit, one by one.

Joel thrusts hard inside of Ray. hitting the younger man’s prostate a few more times before, cumming himself, letting out a drawn out groan, feeling the heat melt away in caramel under his skin, warming up his veins, but not with the intensity as before.  
He can hear Ray groan, feeling more waves of pleasure wash over the Puerto Rican. 

“Are you okay, Ray?” Joel asks, taking his hand away from Ray’s neck to wipe the sweat that is clinging to his forehead with his forearm. He slowly pulls out, seeing Ray fully lay down, seeing how heavy his chest rises and falls.

Ray nods as he lays on his side, trying to catch his breath. He curls up into a ball on top of the blankets. Joel lays down beside him, putting a protective arm around the Puerto Rican, feeling how slick his skin is with sweat.

“Want to go to sleep?” He asks, only imagining how flushed Ray’s face must look and how tired it is.

Ray nods, and Joel gets up from the bed to turn off the light. Once it’s off, Joel easily finds his way back to bed, laying beside the younger mobster, keeping him close to his chest as they both start to regain their breath.  
Before Joel knows it, he is finding himself falling asleep, the tune of Ray’s breath lulling to sleep.

-  
Joel doesn’t know how long he’s been asleep, but it’s still night when he feels Ray shake him awake. He groans and stirs awake, hearing in tiny whispers “Joel. Joel. Joel.”

 

“Yes?” He asks, slowly opening his eyes, seeing the darkness of night cover his room like a blanket. He rolls over and looks to Ray whose eyes, under the moonlight, look glassy.

“I-I-I need your help.” Ray responds, taking a hold of Joel’s hand.

The dark haired man wakes up a bit more as he hears Ray sniffle a few times. He snuffles up a bit on the bed sitting up with the pillows, he holds onto the Puerto Rican’s hand tightly as he asks “With what?”

“I wa-was just looking at my phone, and-and-and, fuck, my dad said that the wedding it going to be moved to next month, it was supposed to be in four months.” Ray responds, before bursting into tears once more. Feeling a little more hopeless than he has already, he’s been keeping all the emotions about the wedding under wraps so he didn’t seem weak or going against his father’s wishes.

Joel quickly turns the lamp on to see better because the moonlight can only do so much. He looks to Ray, before letting go of his hand and pulling his whole body closer.

“What wedding?” He asks, rubbing Ray’s bare back, feeling the soft skin under his fingers. He doesn’t remember ever hearing about a wedding, other than Jack and Caiti’s, but nothing as high ranking as the possible merging of two gangs.

Ray sniffles before moving his face so his chin is resting on top of Joel’s shoulder. He explains “My dad wants me to marry Barbara Dunkelman of the mob in Canada. I don’t want to marry her, I want to be with you. My father wants her to be my queen, the queen to this modern throne.” Then moves his face away from Joel’s shoulder and looks into the older man’s eyes.

Joel looks into his eyes, then to the rest of Ray’s body before looking back to Ray’s big, brown eyes. He holds Ray tighter as he asks “How can I help?” knowing that he can’t simply just push Ray without helping him, those mesmerizing brown eyes convince him fully.

“Take me away from here, anywhere, you and I together. In my car has all of my money in it, after tonight I was going to leave, but now I think I need someone to come with me. I understand if you say no, it’s just that I’ll be never able to see you ever again. I-I-I want you to come with me, I may never be the king, but I’d much rather not be that then living a lie for the rest of my days.” Ray replies, swallowing hard afterwards.

Joel knows that running away with his boss’ son will run the risk of being killed, but after tonight, and seeing how vulnerable he is, the other man cannot be apart from him, he wants to see more of Ray, and running away from this life will do it, he will take that risk.

He takes another look at Ray, who is looking back at him, with a nervous look in his eyes, afraid of being rejected. He leans in to the Puerto Rican and places a small kiss on his lips.  
They quickly part and he responds “I will do it, I’ll run away with you.” His voice is quiet and hushed.

He isn’t too sure what he is getting himself into, but as long as he has Ray, he is willing to go in head first.

“I’ll come with you, Ray, I promise I’ll keep you safe.” He adds before pressing a longer kiss on Ray’s lips, he really means those words, not paper thin promises.

No matter what happens along the way, he will protect the Puerto Rican with his life.


End file.
